Because We Match
by BellatrixandNarcissa
Summary: This is the erotic gropefest that Baz always pictured it would be like dating Simon Snow and the epic timeless ending they deserve.
1. Chapter 1

SIMONS P.O.V

The Mage lay dead on the floor and it was entirely my fault. Ebbs body was lifeless and with blood flowing everywhere and I did nothing to save her, the Mage seemed like he was healing her when I arrived but then he became crazed and consumed by trying to get my power, the power that I filled the Humdrum with to make him once and for all disappear. As for me I'm lying crying in Baz's arms I am safe in his arms, safe and powerless. I cry as he mumbles nonsense about turning me into a vampire so that we may roam the earth together forever I chortle at this threw my tears, he's comforting me, Baz Pitch is actually comforting me! Times have indeed changed. I lay tear stained and screaming in his arms as he says

"It's going to be ok love," and I look to Penny who looks as if the coin has finally dropped. After some time Penny found herself falling asleep, even with the two corpses in the room I lay intertwined with Baz my face tear stained my breathing strangled. Baz ran his fingers through my curls and placed a kiss on my cheek, "Simon the Mage, he was evil he tried to kill Agatha and he sent the vampires after my mother, he clearly killed Ebb! This is nothing to be upset about," my tail thrashed about at his words (yes I still have my tail and wings) and my insides twisted, I can't believe this. He was dead and I was supposed to be his heir it wasn't supposed to be like this, I tried to control my tail because I did not want to wake Penelope she was exhausted and getting a sweet relief from this disaster which was reality. I always thought Baz was evil and the Mage was the epitome of everything good and that I was the chosen one, chosen for what? This? To end up powerless everything was upside down and nothing made sense. Not only was Baz on the right side but also he was my boyfriend, where as when we were eleven we were mortal enemies. I look at his mouth I want to kiss him, I don't. I was right about one thing though Baz is a vampire, though I didn't think that his fangs would be wicked, I always assumed I would find them deadly, it's not that they were not deadly I just found them to be more wicked. Even from a few days ago everything was twisted round, would Baz even want me anymore? I'm a normal now, maybe I was always supposed to be a normal, I squeeze my eyes shut there is a tearing pain in my heart. It felt as though someone stuck both hands in my chest and began pulling at either side at my heart. "Are you ok?" Baz asked actually seeming concerned about my wellbeing (this is too strange!) I look up at him,

"You won't want me anymore, my powers gone I'm nothing?" my eyes open again and I look at him he's twisted into a frown and he sneers.

"Nothing? You're the most brave, selfless little shit I have ever met Snow, you are not nothing you are everything," the last word came out as a whisper,

"You called me Simon once," I tease,

"I didn't," he lies I reach up for his face and touch it brining it closer.

"Are you sure you want this?" I trace over his face with my fingers he exhales,

"More than I ever wanted anything," and then Baz is kissing me, deeply with force it makes my wings flutter though I stay rooted on the spot, he chuckles into my mouth I chuckle back without breaking the kiss. We just lay there kissing even with all that's going on, we belong to each other. Baz makes a moaning sound as he puts his hand up my shirt scratching and stroking, I gasp, it feels good then I shake myself.

"We are not doing this here, whatever this is," I say dislocating from him, he smiles as I look at the dead bodies and shudder, Baz shrugs,

"I'm disturbed ask anybody," I pull him close so his head is at my chest I pet his hair and we just stay still basking in each other for I don't know how long until someone arrives. Professor Bunce screamed, I think she assumed us all dead but then Penelope jumped up awake and her mother ran to pull her into a hug Baz and I detangled and stood up everything span around and went fuzzy for me while Penelope and Baz explained to everyone what happened. What was to happen to me now? What was in store for the so-called chosen one? Or should I say the powerless one. The adults seemed to be in shock and someone came to remove the bodies I was in tears again, what would become of me, what was to become of the Mages legacy it was all tarnished and I just couldn't get my head around it, Baz squeezed my hand he noticed me going all funny I squeezed his back he was the only real thing in the world to me.

BAZ'S P.O.V

Simon and I sat beside one other in the room of Penny as we waited for to arrive back with tea, she had insisted when Simon had told her we needed to have an important conversation I would have preferred a coffee, she arrived through the door with a tray filled with sandwiches and biscuits and a small tea pot and two cups. My eyes followed her as she stumbled towards us, is she always so unsteady on her feet, I think to myself as she fumbles with the cups and tea pot, handing a cup to Simon and myself, I take the cup and sit it on the nightstand beside the bed, I would be returning to school after the holidays is over, it only seemed right to take a few days to get our heads around what happened.

"So what is this important conversation we need to have?" Penny questioned as she thumped down onto the carpet in front of us and Simon looked at me and I shrug,

"I think it's only fair that you explain to your friend yourself," I say to him, placing my hand on the bottom of his back and rubbing it lightly, Penny's face looked somewhat hurt at my words,

"His friend?" she questioned and rolled her eyes, 'I would like to believe we are friends now Baz given what has happened," she continued as she sipped from her cup and lifted an eyebrow, Simon laughed nervously,

"Us? Bunce myself and Snow aren't even friends never mind us," I speak up and smirk at Simon only to be met with a slightly annoyed look and a thump from him as he shook his head,

"You see Penny the thing is…" he paused as he gulped from his cup and penny nodded her head for him to continue, excitement filling her eyes, she really was easily intrigued, My mind spoke as I sipped from my own cup and stuck my tongue out in slight disgust,

"Could be doing with some sugar," I cut in as Penny rolls her eyes again,

"The thing is what Simon?" she asked him, encouraging him to continue and I watch him as he stares at the plate of sandwich's,

"The thing is Baz and me…" he cuts himself off, "Are those ham? I didn't notice how hungry I was," he continued as he reached down and stuffed one into his mouth and smiling, Penny reached over and placed her hand on his knee,

"Spit it out Simon.' She laughed as she pulled the tray of food back and he swallowed hard,

"I think I may be gay," he blurts out and Penny looks at him confused, he had spoke so fast I was even unsure of what he had said fully,

"I'm sorry what?" she laughed and Simon blushed and opened his mouth to speak, his hand shaking slightly,

"I think-" He started but I couldn't let this drag out any longer, I wouldn't allow anyone to beat a dead horse never mind try and tell someone you THINK you might be gay,

"We're together," I stated matter –of-factly and Penny's head snaps to meet my gaze as I sip from the cup, "You know batting for the same time, tickling the sausage and spuds, drinking wine and watching fashion shows," Penny's face grows with confusion as I continue to talk and I can feel myself getting angry, "as straight as a round about, what I'm trying to say here Bunce is we are queer as in gay, Freddie mercury is our king you understand," I finish and place the cup down as Simons face pales and drops. Penny remains silent for a few seconds and I feel like I should have let Simon speak himself,

"Well you could have just said gay," Penny begins to laugh and Simon turns his face to me, I can tell he is still uncomfortable with how I may have phased his coming out speech, but to be honest it wasn't that long ago we were on the edge of war and I have grown impatient of waiting for things to happen, "So your gay? Together?" she asks and puts her cup down as she stands and Simon only nods,

"Well at least I think I am, I mean I am at least for Baz," Simon states his voice confused and soft as Penny pulls him into a hug,

"That's great," she smiles at him as she pulls back and moves to hug me,

"Don't even Bunce, this is a new suit and I wont have you crease it," I say but she ignores and hugs me anyway, I allow her to for a few seconds, it nice to be hugged, it nicer to be hugged by Simon, but it also nice to be hugged by people you aren't looking to get naked in bed, I push her back and sneer, "That is long enough," I say and wipe down my jacket,

"You loved it," she laughed and returns to her place on the carpet,

"I think you will find Penny we have been through this, I am gay I do not seek the affection of a women, were you even listening?" I question and smiles at me and lifts her eyebrow,

"Why didn't you tell he sooner?" she asks and Simon reaches behind his head and gives a somewhat side smile, his cheeks have blushed and he looks at me,

"Well Bunce it was quite shocking for me myself," I start and Simon looks towards me, "I mean I woke up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom and rolled over to find Snow here naked and rubbing my back and before I had time to even speak he had come right up into my face and screamed, professing his love for me, saying how hard it had been for him to keep his hands of me this long and then boom he sticks his lips to mine and pushes his tongue into my mouth, it was all very frightening at the time wouldn't you think so?" I finish and smirk at her as Simon's mouth is wide open in shock and Penny laughed again,

"What really happened? When did it happen?" she questioned and I shot her a disgusted look,

"You think I would lie of such a fright?" I asked, faking shock and hurt and Simon shook his head,

"What actually happened was Mr. I'm so proud over here had tried to kill himself by setting the place on fire and I just kissed him to make him not," Simon's voice is happy and steady as he speaks and I shook my head in a mock shocked expression and Penny laughs,

"That sounds more like you Simon," she laughed and drains her tea, "So you are boyfriends now?" she questions and he looks at me, his eye's filled with happiness,

"Well he is my boyfriend," I state and place my cup back on the tray, "So I guess for arguments sake it would make it easier just to say yes we are," I stand and brush down my jacket, "Speaking of boyfriends, now that we have told you, my boyfriend and I should be going," Simon shrugs at Penny and she nodded,

" Yeah its getting late and Baz said I could stay at his until he goes back on after the holidays," Simon smiled and stood as we walked towards the door, Penny returned his smile as we left her room and made our way down the stairs,

"I understand you want to get some alone time before you go back, I know how it goes," she laughs and opened the front door,

"Get your mind out the gutter Bunce we are going home to play scramble, honestly and there was a time when people believed that gay peoples minds were filthy," Simon laughs as I finish and I open the passenger door for him,

"Oh yeah Scrabble sure," she winks and waves as she closes the door,

"I'll text you," Simon calls and waves back before climbing into the car and smiling at it, "Well that went well," he states, he seem less tense now than when we had arrived,

"Yes it did, now lets go get started on that game of scrabble," I wink and kiss his neck lightly, he moans a little as I pull back and start the car, And what a fun game it will be, I smirk to myself.


	2. It's Time to Sleep Little Vampire

SIMONS P.O.V -

"Don't be ridiculous snow," is what Baz said to me the night previous when we arrived back at Hampshire when I asked where his scrabble board was. I was only teasing him anyway but we had playful night even without the board game. It seemed that the non-magic spots had got the magic filled back into them when I sacrificed all my magic to the Hundrum, something that nobody thought would actually happen. There are at least two good things that came from me giving up my magic. Baz's family got their home back, which is something I would forever feel guilty about if they didn't. For Baz though it would not be home for much longer he was going to finish his final year at Watford (without me) and then me and him would possibly get a flat, Penelope was also interested in getting a flat with me however I had to be realistic she was probably going to move to America and I would be doomed to be hopelessly lost without her.

Its early in the morning when I awake and Baz is not beside me so I assume he has gone out hunting I'm drenched in sweat I relived everything in my dreams. I rolled over onto my back laying slightly arched because of my wings it pained me to lay on them but I needed to be on my back. How was I supposed to come to terms with the fact the Mage actually sent those vampires on Natasha Pitch, that it was him that caused Baz to become one of them when he was but a child, what a life that would be for a child, knowing your one of them, knowing what your mother died for. My blood was boiling, could I hate the Mage? I mean he was a psychopath clearly. Since I was 11 I spent all my time looking up to him and he in a way betrayed me he betrayed everyone. He was obsessed, consumed by my power and in the end that's all he wanted from me, he couldn't accept that it was gone he pointed his wand right at me and demanded me to give it to him when it was all gone, there was nothing I could do. I'm not even going to allow my brain to touch the fact that because of me he was now dead. The door opened and Baz came in, swiftly he got into bed beside me and pulled his t-shirt off so he remained only in his jeans (I still can't believe Baz wears jeans),

"I didn't think you'd be awake Snow," he said rubbing my shoulder.

"It's a miracle I can sleep," I tell him, I mean given all that's happened.

"I know what you mean," he said stiffly. He intertwined his fingers in my curls, "but can we forget about that for a moment?" he whispered in my ear then nibbled it, I gasped. Responding to this I placed a hard kiss on his mouth he responded with equal force. He put his hand up my PJ top and I allowed this, there were no corpses present he could feel away, he rubbed my stomach gently and I breathed heavily into his mouth through the kisses, he climbed on top of me and moaned into my mouth without breaking the kiss. My heart was beating so hard I was afraid it would come out of my chest all the discomfort caused by the wings and the tail disappeared it was me and Baz and nothing else mattered but us. As he licked my lips and kissed my neck I felt myself grow nervous his fangs would appear but they didn't. I had to learn to trust Baz but after all he was a vampire, though he had never harmed a human. I relaxed and let him kiss my neck and rub my thighs, my hands were caressing his back and dark hair, he ran his fingers purposely passed my manhood and right up to my chin I felt myself stiffen and this was hopelessly embarrassing because I was wearing pajamas, he smirked and I went ridged. I put my hands over my face to cover my red cheeks, then I felt Baz unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them off just enough to reveal his boxers and I felt his erect penis on my stomach, I removed my hands from my face and pulled them around Baz's neck making him kiss me again full on the mouth. Baz's hands were drew back to my manhood and this time they did not leave, he was stroking my hardness threw my pajama bottoms and I took a deep breath and mimicked him, stroking his through his boxers. He buckled into me. I was beginning to sweat again but this was good this felt good. We lay there for the better part of an hour before I had to excuse myself to the bathroom so I could have a wank. I came back and got dressed and smiled at him it wasn't awkward it was normal, he came over and kissed my cheek, "breakfast?" he asked,

"Egg sandwiches?" I replied his question with another question because I desperately wanted a sandwich and that was not a proper breakfast but eggs where right? He rolled his eyes and I followed him to the kitchen where he had the cook prepare us both egg sandwiches, I smiled stupidly at him. We ate in the library so we could be alone, I liked being alone with Baz, his father still scared me but I did like his family also, the haunted house itself was starting to grow on me (even the wraiths because me being afraid of them meant I was allowed to share a room with Baz) we had two strips of bacon each with our sandwiches and watched delightfully as Baz's fangs appeared. I wanted to touch them but I had already been informed that I could not; they were filled with venom after all. Perhaps I wanted to be a vampire; I couldn't stand being a normal. Though I know Baz would never really change me he did not recommend that life for anyone. The only magic in my life now was what me and Baz had together and would be forever thankful for that, (that's if it lasts forever, heres to hoping) After breakfast Baz lay in my arms reading me out a book, I wasn't listening to what he was saying so I could not tell you what the book was about I was more listening to the sound of his voice. Perhaps that's why I argued with him so much in the past any excuse to hear his voice, which was aesthetic. I just didn't know what I was going to do without him this afternoon when he went to have drinks with his aunt Fiona, probably try to come to terms with what has happened, and that would be done in Penny's house no way I was staying in the haunted mansion without Baz.

BAZ'S P.O.V

I looked myself over the mirror, my black suit fitted perfectly and I gently ran my hands over my hair in order to get rid of any stray hairs that may have felt the need to appear and I smirked at myself,

"Baz you have out done yourself once again," I spoke loudly and exited my room, descending the stairs and my aunt Fiona stood at the door waiting for me with an impatient look on her face,

"Are you ready now?" she questioned and opened the front door and gestured with her hand and I nodded,

"Looking this good takes time Fiona," I laugh and check that I have my wallet as I walked out the door and into her car, Fiona bounced around to the driver side and quickly pulled the door open and climbed in, she had only one leg in the car when she had already stuck the keys in the car and the engine revved up, "In a hurry?" I questioned and smirked at her, she threw me a slightly annoyed look before it broke into a smile,

"We are in for a great night," she smiled and the car took off.

Once we arrived at the bar Fiona did not wait around before she had ordered in the first round of drinks, two Jack Daniels and coke, I took my first sip and the warm liquid slipped down my throat, causing me automatically to relax as Fiona scanned round the bar,

"So you have been busy it seems," she spoke her voice crisp in my ears as I strained to listen over the music, it's not that it is too loud I'm just almost certain I wont be able to hear myself talk and this causes me a slight irritation,

"I guess you could say that," I laughed lightly as I take another sip and place my glass down, "you know trying not to let the whole school find out that I am a vampire while also trying to find my mothers killer," I say in matter-of-fact tone and smiled at her, 'What about yourself Fiona? Still engaging with the cast outs of the magic word," I ask and she threw me a sneer and downed her glass and snapping her fingers at the bartender and pointing at her empty glass, she was met with a understanding nod and turned her attention back to me,

"I find out information and besides sometimes these people can be fun, and they make interesting drunken partners," she laughed and the bartender appeared and flashed her smile as he sat the glasses in front of us, I of course had not finished mine but took it as an incentive to quickly finish my first drink and move on to the next one, Fiona winked at him and handed him a five pound note, " What about you Baz any love stories you want to tell me about?" and I lifted my eyebrow at her,

"I am not even nearly enough drunk to talk about this with you just yet," I laugh and gulped all of my drink in one looking at her, "A few more of these and maybe it will slip out," I smirk and she snaps her fingers again smiling at me,

"Challenge accepted my young nephew," and the bartender appeared once more with the third round of drinks.

Most the night seemed to pass quickly; I had to take my jacket off an hour into the night because the drinks had caused me to become very warm very quickly. Myself and Fiona was now dancing to what I believe was _Rock DJ_ by Robbie Williams, it was nice to get out and let loose after all that has happened, but let me say I never did think I would be dancing with my middle aged aunt in a pub while taking shooters. Fiona smiled widely over at me and signaled with her hand back to our seats, where we fell into the chairs laughing loudly and wiping the sweat from our foreheads,

"SIX SHOTS OF AFTERSHOCK BARTNER MAN," I shouted over the music and he nodded, his face pinned in a smile as he looked at the other customers at the bar, Fiona playfully slapped me ,

"Are you planning on being smashed," she slurred as I felt my cheeks redden with the heat and I smirk at her,

"Of course I am, what else would someone come to a bar for my sweet aunt," I slur back, I can hear my words stumbling over each other as they come out of my mouth and the bartender, whose name was Joel, appeared and served us our drinks, "On the count of three we take three shots each, one after another," I say and smile and her eyebrows lift in shock,

"Honestly Baz I will be sick," she laughs and waves at the drinks, I lift my eyebrow,

"You want to hear about my love life don't you?" I question and peek her interest, "Take the shots and I'll let you know everything," She nods excitedly and lifts the first shot, "Ready? One, Two –" and just before I say the number three we both throw the shots back, racing each other to see who could finish first and we slammed the last glass down and relaxed back into the chairs. I could feel alcohol settling in my stomach and I had to take a few minutes to make sure my aunt would not be out-drinking me,

"Spill it Baz," Fiona slurred loudly as she stared at me and I rolled my eyes, my smile obvious on my face as I sat forward,

"Fine," I reply and lean towards her, "If you really must know I have a boyfriend," I speak slowly and as if it was a passing comment, Fiona looked shocked and leaned in to get closer,

"A boyfriend?," she asked, "Who? how'd you meet? When did this happen? Baz you never tell me anything," all the of words fell out of her mouth so quickly I had to go back over her question before trying to answer and I smirk at her,

"Simon Snow, we met at school, and really it's been an on-going build up of sexual tension for the last few years but it technically only happened in the last few days and Fiona I am telling you now," I laugh and her face had remained in the same shock expression,

"Simon Snow?" she says and I nod, "As in Simon Snow the Mages heir Simon Snow?" she continued and I nod again, "But he's the Mages heir Baz, you guys hate each other, you have spent the last 8 years trying to plot how to get rid of him and now your telling me you have snogged him," she doesn't move as she waits for me to reply and I roll my eyes in anger this time,

"The very same Snow and well the Mage is dead so is he really? And they have always said that fighting is a sign of love," I laugh and Fiona falls back into her seat, her eyes never leaving mine, " Also I did not snog him he snogged me first I just liked it so I responded to him, we told his Friend penny about how he had cornered me at night in my bed on our first encounter but apparently that was a lie I told and he did it to actually make me not kill myself, but the important points is not the detail," I say and look at time, quarter past 1, we have missed last call it is probably for the better,

"I cannot believe this," She slurs in a shocked tone and her eyes search my face,

"Also just as a side note I think you will find that Simon killed the Mage so is he really his heir?" I say and stand pulling on my jacket, Fiona stood, but her face still seemed to confused, "It is too warm we need to go outside," I state and begin to walk away, I do not feel as drunk as I should be maybe I was building an intolerance, I think to myself and reach the air outside, "Nope there it is," I say out loud and my head feels like its spinning, my legs and arms are no longer under my control and I feel very giddy,

"Baz look," Fiona's voices fills my ears and I get a slight fright, I had forgotten she was with me, "If he honestly makes you happy that's all that matters," she continues and hugs me from behind, "Besides I want to know if you have lost your virginity," she giggles and moves to in front of me and I smirk at her, her hands come up to her mouth, "aye you serious?" she questioned and playfully punches me in the arm and I lift my eyebrow,

"No not really, that is not to say for my lack of trying," I smirk and lift out my phone, "I'm going to ring him," I say and dial his number and Fiona steals a cigarette from a man beside us before leaning in as the phone rings, it seemed to ring for a life time and I find myself getting very angry,

"If he dose not answ-" I start but I am cut off with the tired and groggy voice of a woken up Simon,

"Hello," he whispers into the phone and my heart flutters; even his tired voice sounds sexy,

"Hello darling, it's me Baz, your boyfriend, you have my number saved don't you? You know its me," its like words vomit between my lips and I don't even recognize my own voice, of course he knows it's me, who else would it be he only has one friend and he is sleeping in her house, I mentally scold myself but the words don't stop, "I need you to come and take us home," I slur and Simon yawns down the phone,

"Do you know what time it is?" He asked sleepily and I could here a muttering female voice in the back ground, "Yeah its Baz he's drunk and wants me to pick him up," Simon speaks to the person with him, which is obviously Penny,

"Get a taxi Baz, if my parents know we are up this late you'll get me in trouble," she say's, she must have taken the phone off Simon,

"No no listen to me Penelope, put Simon back on the phone and tell him he needs to come and take us home," I state and I almost feel like I'm going to vomit,

"Put him on speaker, I want to hear the conversation," Fiona Slurs while sitting on the ground at my feet,

"Baz Penny's right can't you just get a taxi home and call me in the morning, your drunk and it's late," he sighs and I pout at the phone, Fiona has now stood up,

"Aww come on Simon please pick us up," She pleads and winks at me, "Besides I want to hear your side of the story, Baz has told me yous are super into BDSM and are at it like animals," she laughs and I can feel my face blush, what is she saying,

"That didn't happen, we haven't done anything like that, Baz what are you telling people," Simon's laughs but I can hear a little annoyance in his voice and I smirk,

"I didn't tell her anything-" I start but she cuts me off,

"I'm kidding Simon he didn't tell me anything like that, but if you don't come pick us drunken fools up then I am going to tell everyone," she laughs and Simon sighs,

"Fine, how am I meant to pick you up? I don't drive and neither dose Penny," he says and I take the phone from Fiona,

"Get a taxi, I will pay, you just have to be in it and pick me up," I state and breath heavily down the phone,

"Fine I'll be there soon," he answers, "Talk to you soon bye,"

"Bye Simon love you!" Fiona calls and hugs me while she laughs.

The taxi ride was silent as I felt myself drifting in and out of sleep as we drove, first we dropped off Fiona, who Simon had to lift into the house as she seemed to have lost all use of her legs, and now we are in my room. Simon is lying on his side and I am beside him on my back and I can feel myself getting the drunken sex feelings and I undo my zipper and pull out my less than appeal, soft manhood and I poke Simon in the back,

"Simon look I'm naked," I slur and laugh lightly as Simon sighs and rolls over on his back and looks down,

"You are not naked you just look like your trying to take a piss," he answers back, sleep obvious in his voice and he rolls his eyes,

"Simon touch it," I laugh and blush as he sighs,

"Baz get you pajamas on and go to sleep, it's late and I'm tired and your drunk," he answers and tries to pull the blankets around himself,

"If you touch it I'll go to sleep," I laugh and pout at him and he rolls over to face me, "I don't own pajamas," I giggle, "and I am not sober… I mean drunk," and my eyes begin to get heavy as we lay in the warm room, and I yawn loudly,

"Baz I am not touching it please God damn it go to sleep," he laughs, " And are you crazy? You do own them I am wearing a pair of your own, please Baz I'm tired and yes you are correct you are not sober, I could choke you your being that annoying" he laughs and pulls me into a spooning position and I try to wiggle free, but find myself feeling safe as my eyes close, " It's time for sleep now little vampire," was the last I hear as I drifted off into darkness.


	3. Take off your Trousers

I am awoken early by Baz's groaning beside me, I can't imagine how he must be feeling, even vampires must endure a hangover it seems.

"I thought you never get sick?" I ask he doesn't open his eyes to look at me. I look at his nose and pondered on how I always thought it started to high but now I believe it is perfect, it fits perfect on his face Baz is perfection. He groans again and nuzzles into me, my arms and wings are wrapped around him, and I accept his embrace.

"Yes well Snow this isn't a sickness it is more of an aftermath of poison," he states coolly, I chuckle. I wonder if he remembers much of last night he was quite drunk when he demanded my arrival via taxi, I was supposed to stay at penny's I should text her to make sure she's not mad.

'Sorry about last night Baz is a git. We always knew it' I type and quickly send. Baz's eyelids remain shut so he didn't see the message; I meant it in an affectionate way anyway. I liked this better than fighting, I liked him close to me, and how could I not see this before, how I wasted all that time with

Agatha, not that I regret Agatha we had some good times when I wasn't finding my way in to trouble, but with Baz it was different it was electric it was the relationship I was waiting for and I was not going to let something like my lack of magic come in-between us, we would get through it I would prove I was more than the chosen one, anyway he chose me didn't he? Or rather I did him, I kissed him first, I was the one who asked him out. I felt something for him that I never felt before; in all this chaos he was my clarity.

A text message flashed from Penny stating that Baz was my git now I smiled at this and before replying 'yeah he is.' One of the first times I met Baz he was swinging someone's cat around, I refused his handshake because I thought he was a vile being now I wouldn't be able to refuse him anything.

"Simon, did I hear you on your phone? I'm the only person who acquires your attention this morning, I am hangover, sing me songs, pet my hair, tell me it is going to be ok," he mumbled and I flipped myself round onto of him,

"You have my attention," I said, he actually looks shocked and pleased all at once, he responds by kissing me. He feels everywhere he can through the kiss, my cheeks, my hair, my neck, and my shoulders. He runs his hands along my wings and mockingly tugs my tail. "Hey," I say biting his lip,

"I'm starting to feel rather warm," he tells me his words fill my mouth, I immediately remove his pj top, his top that he denied existed last night the drunken twat. I laugh thinking about him last night, "what could possibly be so funny snow?" his usual voice has returned,

"I was Simon when you wanted attention," I kissed his forehead,

"Yes will I have it now," he tugged on my curls, he likes them I think. Its still alien to think that Baz likes anything about me, but it seems he does and a lot it seems and I like him a lot. Its insane that anything can make me happy at the moment, we don't exactly know what is to happen about the Mage's death, when the trial is going to be, what they'll do to me, I killed him, it was my fault. We know now who the Mage really was and exactly what he done, it made me sick, I was sad he was gone, sad for the person I thought he was but if I had of known what he done, I would have strangled him for doing that to Baz, I still can't think about Baz being in that coffin, my Baz. He is here now though he is with me. I kiss him hard on the mouth, I like the way he kisses me back he is getting good at it, he sort of did not know what to do at the start. He is a fast learner, I lick down his chin down to his neck and when I arrive there I suck hard on it, he groans and he moans scratching my shoulders, he is bucking into me I smile while I feel us both harden. I'm kissing down and down his stomach licking it along the way, he's breathing heavy, his hands now once again lost in my hair. I reach his manhood,

"Please don't stop," he begs, so I take it out of his bottoms and boxers and tug it a few times before putting it in my mouth. He gasps and I smirk. I never done anything like this before, Agatha and I were innocent, but I couldn't be innocent with him. I needed him, I needed his body, and I was starting to believe I must be gay because I like the feeling of his manhood in my mouth.

BAZ P.O.V

My head is spinning and I am over come with pleasure as Simons sucks at my manhood, I can feel his tongue sliding over it and the warmth of his mouth seems to heighten the experience. I moan softly as I tug at his curls and lift my hips slightly. I have my eye closed tight in fear that opening them would ruin the feeling that was flooding through my body. Simon's head is moving up and down getting fast and I can feel my foreskin rubbing gently at my tip as he does so, my breathing is shallow and fast, moaning his name as he speeds up and I can feel my self filling up, I don't want this to end to quick, but I also don't want him to stop, he's so good at it. I know that a few more strokes and I'll be finished so I pull Simon's head up and away from my throbbing penis, I mentally beat myself as the intense feeling of my explosion begins to slowly disappear, I'm aching and I pull Simons head up to mine and I kiss him hard on the mouth, I can taste a little of myself on his tongue as he places his hands on the side of face and I smile into his lips and pull his top over his head, drinking in every inch of his torso with my eyes and smirk.

"Take off your trousers," I whisper, my breathing still shallow but slowly returning to normal and Simon smiles back and blushes as he un-does his button and shakes them off, retuning to mine and removing them fully this time, now we both are naked and our eyes are zooming over each others bodies as if waiting for the first one to make a move, I place my hand around his manhood, its extremely hard and twitches when I touch it, Simon closes his eyes as I move my hand slowly up and down him, his head falls back and he breathes out loudly. Some of his pre-cum lands on my hand, almost like lube as my hand speeds up and Simon moans,

"Oh Baz, I'm gonna come," I smirk at him and lean forward kissing at his shoulder, my breathing automatically mimicking his, I can feel him twitching in my hand and stiffing harder, I'm in agony as I throb, needing release, Simon runs his hands through his hair now, his legs holding him up but I can feel them shaking as if at any moment they are going to give way and he would fall on top of me, he places one of his hands over mine and stops my movement and I look in his eyes confused and he smiles, his cheeks red and flushed as he breathes, "You need to stop I'm nearly there," I smirk at him and take my hand away and turning round, my entrance in full view of him and he gasps, I feel my cheeks blush as I smile and turn my head side-ways to see him,

"Like what you see Snow," I say seductively and Simon's breathing has not seemed to have slowed and he positions himself behind me. I can feel his manhood sitting right at the entrance and tense slightly,

"Are you sure Baz?" he questions and leans over me grabbing my hand in his and squeezing it and I nod enthusiastically, his breath warm on the back of my neck as he kisses lightly at it, "I would have through you would be the one giving it, you know for the power trip and all," he whispers to me and my skin tingles from his words and I smirk,

"On a normal day that would be right, but I am hung-over and require everything to be done for me Snow," I can feel him smiling at me as he places his hands on my hips and steadies himself, his breathing still shallow, as is my own and I prepare myself for all of him. We seemed be sitting in this position for what seemed forever when Simon finally began to ease his way into me, I winched at first, I could feel myself widening, Simons stopped and I felt himself tense,

"No don't stop this is normal, just Simon I need you please don't worry," I say and push myself back on to him, I try to hide the slight pain it was bringing me and Simon slowly pushed himself forward and I could feel him, all of him inside me and my heart raced as I moved forward again slowly, Simon gripped at my hips and moved me back again softly, these soft movements continued for a while and then all of a sudden the stinging pain was gone and replaced with overwhelming pleasure as I moan his name and he gripped harder at my hips. I gripped at the pillows in front of me and groaned into them,

"Simon your so good please don't stop, harder, faster," I breathed out and Simon moaned doing exactly what he was told, I couldn't think as he moved in and out of me, every thrust seemed to fill me and I began to build up again, my back arched as I repeated his name over and over. All I could feel was pleasure and I didn't want it to end. I could feel myself throbbing and Simon breathing heavily told me he was enjoying this just as much. He placed a hand in my hair and pulled it slightly I let my head follow his guidance and he groaned. My knuckles turned white as I drew closer to exploding, Simon's manhood was hard and big as it twitched inside me, I could hear him breathing fast he was almost finished, both of us moaned loud as if to out do each other and before I knew it my man-hood had began to empty and my body convulsed. I was over come in a wave of intense pleasure I groaned loud enough that it hurt my throat, I could feel Simon filling me up as he shouted my name and pulled harder at my hair and pushed himself further inside me and then slumped gently over my back as we both lay there for what seemed like forever, breathing heavily and covered in each others sweat, Simon reached around for my hand and finally moved himself to be laying facing me on his side. I slipped onto my own side and cuddled myself close to him as I tried to regain my normal breathing. I brought his hand to my mouth and kissed it gently, Simon took a deep breath, breathing in our scent and kissed the back of my shoulder. Nothing needed to be said, we have had what was quite possibly the most intense act of our relationship and we knew that one word could possibly ruin the whole moment, I lay with him in the warm room, my body close to his, sweat dripping and covered in each others fluids while we drifted off into a blissful sleep.


End file.
